


A Wonderful Night With You

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: CEO Asami Sato, Canon, Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Formalwear, Kissing, Korra is smooth af, Korrasami is Canon, Networking, Parties, Possessive Korra (Avatar), Snazzy Asami Sato, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Korra and Asami are at yet another fancy party and Korra wants to make sure she gets her favourite woman in the world all to herself. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	A Wonderful Night With You

Ever since she'd returned to Republic City, Korra had found herself getting invited to a bunch of fancy parties. After all, who wouldn't want the Avatar as their guest of honour? The thing for Korra was... she wasn't all that fond of them. Sure, it was her duty, but she tended to always be stuck with the same stuffy old people every time.

Thankfully now, she had someone who loved these sorts of affairs to drag to and make them just a little bit more bearable. Well, only just.

Asami always loved an excuse to get dressed up. And Korra... well she couldn't resist seeing her girlfriend in a snazzy red dress. Tonight was no different. They were at a fundraiser that was being hosted by Varrick and Korra had found herself being dragged to it.

But she knew she wasn't going to be alone. Asami was with her, wearing a gorgeous new red gown with gold highlights. The way it just hugged her body made the fire nation woman all the more enticing. Korra knew Asami did it deliberately.

However, as she was stood in the corner of the room with her drink, Korra could only see Asami, mingling with the other business types that had been invited to this little get-together. Stuffy, upper-class men and women of industry who Korra didn't really much care for.

She wasn't one to feel jealousy much, especially with Asami, but tonight was supposed to be their night. And she wanted some of her girlfriend's attention. And to be honest, it wasn't like Asami had to small talk her potential investors right there and then did she?

Plus, Korra did feel a little lonely. Everyone in the room was dancing or enjoying someone else's company and Korra was just... There. Alone and with no one to talk to except her own inner thoughts which was turning out to be a pretty boring conversation anyway.

Striding over to where Asami was, Korra smirked and tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss Sato, can I borrow you for a moment?"

Asami turned around, raising her eyebrow "Hm? What do you mean, Korra?"

"It's important, trust me," Korra said with a grin, before she grabbed Asami by the waist and pulled her away. Finally, she had her all to herself.

Her lover yelped, a little miffed but giggled as Korra pulled her across the room. She should have expected Korra might steal her away like this, but she wasn't complaining. Any moment she spent with the woman she loved was ethereal bliss to her.

Sighing dreamily, Korra just beamed, gazing into Asami's gorgeous green eyes. To her, those eyes were like stars plucked from the sky. She leaned in closer, arms wrapped around Asami's slender, beautiful waist. She loved how this dress of hers showed that off.

Her girlfriend then stroked her cheek, smirking. "You know, I should really be mad at you for doing that."

"But you aren't," Korra teased.

"I can never be mad at you, babe," Asami cooed.

"That's good, and besides," Korra teased as she wrapped her arms around her beloved Asami. "You're supposed to be keeping me company at this dreary party of yours."

She pulled her closer, their foreheads touching. Asami cupped Korra's cheeks and then kissed her, sighing as she caressed her lover's beautiful face. Korra kissed back, gladly showing the world that she loved Asami Sato and nothing was going to tear them asunder

As they pulled away from the kiss, Asami giggled adorably. "Look, you know these formal affairs are a good opportunity for me to get to know influential people."

"You're on first name terms with the president," Korra reminded her "Isn't that influential enough?"

"Nothing ever should halt big business, my dearest," Asami teased, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "Besides, it's much more relaxing to discuss things like this in a more casual environment rather in some stuffy, moody boardroom."

Korra had to admit. Asami definitely had a point. But the Avatar rarely got to see Asami lately. This was the first night in ages they'd actually been able to go out together. For every chance Korra had been in the city, Asami had sadly had to call off a lot of their dates.

Granted, Korra hadn't even been in the city all that much. The Avatar had been all over the world taking care of small, minor incidents. Land disputes, the odd gathering of Earth Empire remnants. But she was glad she had Asami to come home to. She'd spend those three long years down at the south pole pining for her and now, she was going to take every chance she could get to see her beautiful girlfriend.

Reaching down, Korra curled her hand around Asami's waist, Asami blushing slightly at the touch. She wasn't going to say no though. She liked it when Korra subtly told the world she was hers. Sure, kisses conveyed that clearly, but she liked the secretive approach as well.

"But, I still think you should be hanging out with me," Korra said. "After all, I'm not your girlfriend for nothing, you know."

Asami reached forward, caressing Korra's cheek. She knew she had been neglecting Korra a bit that evening, not her fault, but she still knew that Korra was deserving of more attention than anyone else she'd been talking to at the party.

"You know what... you're absolutely right. Come on, let's go and dance."

"You sure?" Korra wondered

"You wanted to hang out, didn't you?"

Korra just smiled. "Yeah, but I haven't danced in ages."

"You danced fine at Varrick's wedding didn't you?" Asami said with a grin.

Korra chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you got me there."

Surprisingly, she and Asami had danced quite well together at the wedding, although Korra had to make sure it looked casual enough so no one would suspect she and Asami were together. But now that they were out and proud as lovers, they could dance as fully to their hearts content.

Asami leaned in closer, grinning lovingly. "So dance with me," she insisted with a grin. "After all... what better way to show me off to everyone."

"Ooooh, Asami you read my mind," Korra said with a grin, before taking Asami's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

As they arrived, Asami then cupped Korra's cheeks, kissing her deeply again, in a way thanking her for getting away from the businessmen and reminding her that they were supposed to be here to have fun. Korra kissed her beautiful love back, caressing her before they soon parted. Korra took the chance to steal a few more kisses, before Asami then reminded her that Korra had promised her a dance.

And so they danced the night away, sharing loving kisses and embracing each other to the sound of wonderful music. Korra had been through so much in her life, but moments like this with Asami she wouldn't trade away for anything. She really was her true love.

xXx

**Author's note:** And here is day 2 of my Korrasami weekly thingy! I'm kinda miffed I couldn't make this one longer, I get really iffy about wordcounts on my fanfics xD Anyway, hope you enjoy the cuteness on display and I'll see you for more gay goodness tomorrow!


End file.
